Dating A Superhero
by jaytennis
Summary: Rachel Roth is just a regular college girl who is dating the masked vigilante, Nightwing. Rachel must face the problems of dating a superhero while also trying to live a normal life, all while Nightwing debates on living life of a superhero or living a normal life with Rachel...or can he have both?
1. Chapter 1

"Rachel do you know how do number six?" Her friend Jason asked.

"No I'm stuck as well, its getting late maybe we should stop and meet up before class and work on the problems."

"Yeah sure." Jason replied while packing up his stuff. He gave Rachel a peck on the lips. Rachel was taken back by the kiss. Her and Jason were just friends. "Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." And with that said he hurriedly left her apartment. When he left Rachel sighed and put a hand to her head she was over whelmed with school work and confused about Jason. She went to the kitchen to make some herbal tea before bed. As she walked to her room she turned off all the lights but when she entered her room the window was open which she didn't remember leaving open. She walked over and closed it as two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" The intruder said. Rachel screamed and drop her hot tea on the hard wood floors. "Shhhh Rachel its me." The intruder spun Rachel around and she squinted her eyes trying to get a good look at the guy. Her face soften and she began to recognize the jaw line of the masked man. She stepped out of his grasp and looked him up and down and once she made her way back up she grinned.

"Richard!" She jumped into his arms and he spun her around. "I have missed you so much" She whispered in the crook of her neck, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. He put a hand to her head and played with her long black silky hair as she was in his arms. "Where have you been?"

"I had a mission in Jump City, it took longer then I planned. I missed you so much." He leaned in for a kiss and Rachel backed out of his grasp and blushed a little looking down at her feet. Richard gave her a worried look and walked up to her and picked up her chin to make her look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said trying to avoid eye contact. "I have a big test tomorrow and need to go to sleep. She said stepping farther away from him and walking towards the window signaling him leave.

"I can't stay?" Richard asked hurt. She shook her head, and with that Richard left out the window to protect the streets of Gorham.

In the morning Rachel met Jason for coffee.

"Did you see the paper Rachel? Richard is back and is working with Bruce Wayne. I bet Mr. Wayne is happy."

"Yeah... I bet he's happy... can we get back to the homework now?"

"Oh look at this article a new masked vigilante fighting along side with Batman." Rachel rolled her eyes as Jason read more knowing all about the masked vigilante already.

Back at the apartment Rachel and Jason watched a movie and right before Jason could pull the old yawn trick the doorbell rang. Rachel got up to get the door.

"Who was that?"

"There was no one there." She answered him.

"That's strange. I have to get going anyway."

"Alright I'll see you later Jason." Jason leaned in for a kiss but she moved her head away. Rachel was getting frustrated, why was everyone trying to kiss her.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I might be getting sick my throat hurts... I don't want to get you sick."

"I see... Well I will talk to you later then." As he headed out the door. Rachel let out a deep breath and turned around to see Richard standing in her apartment. She jumped out of fright.

"What are you doing here Dick?" She said walking past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that." He looked down at her sternly and noticed she still hadn't grown from the last time he saw her.

"Okay then what do you want, Nightwing?" She emphasized his superhero identity.

"I want to know what wrong with you, and who the Jason guy is? You are not seeing him right?" His face tensed scared of her answer.

"So what if I am seeing him, it is none of your concern, and what's wrong is that I haven't seen you in forever and you just expect me to let you stay the night? No Richard no. Now you tell me why are you here?" She poked a finger to his chest and finally got his grasp on her arm free.

"I'm here cause... cause when I was in Jump City away from you I realized..." He scratched the back of his head getting nervous. "I realized that I love you." Richard admitted looking straight into Rachel's violet eyes. Rachel gasped and looked away from his eyes and turned to sit on the couch. He followed right behind her. They were silent for awhile. Finally Richard took her hand signally for her too make some kind of comment but she stayed silent.

"Richard." She whispered turning to finally look at him. "I love you too." She said while laughing a little and tackling Richard on the couch. She straddled him and leaned down to kiss him. In a quick movement Richard used his strong arms to flip their positions so he was ontop of her. He grinned and planted little kisses from her neck to her mouth. She broke the kiss gasping for air. Richard stared now at Rachel.

"You are beautiful." He said to her and she giggled and looked away. "Do you not like it when I say that to you?"

"No I do." She replied trying to sit up but Richard pulled her to his lap. "You are so strong now." She said memorized by his toned muscles. She traced them with her slim fingers remembering as kids he would always play the hero and trying to be all tough and strong, and now her really is. She snapped out of her trance. "Richard what are we doing?"

"I will tell you right now. We are falling in love, and I want you to be my girl friend and we will go from there." She laughed at his response and put her forehead to his. and they smiled at each other.

"Okay I guess we can give this a shot." she said and with that said Richard lifted Rachel up from the waist and carried her to the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and he plopped down next her and with one hand he wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him. Together they laid there in each others arms and Richard watched Rachel sleep until his communicator buzzed alerting him it was time to patrol the streets of Gotham.

In the morning Rachel awoke with no one beside her, she knew Richard had a night patrol but she thought he would come back. She went to the loving room to see if he was there and he was there knocked out on the couch. She leaned against her door frame and cleaned her throat. Richard awoke and jumped up off the couch.

"Huh? What?" Rachel giggled.

"It's time to get up, I have class and don't you have work you need to be getting ready for? And you know you didn't have sleep on the couch." She said.

"Well I didn't want to wake you up." Richard got up to take a shower and kissed Rachel on the forehead. While he was in the shower she got ready for class and ate some cereal and tea. She was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Jason." She gasped.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to a ride to school." Before Rachel could answer Jason mouth dropped opened. Rachel turned around to see Richard just wrapped in a towel. Rachel was too distracted by Richard's chiseled body, six pack, and all to notice the stare down between the two men that was going on.

"Oh no that's okay I will be taking Rachel to school." Richard finally said while pulling Rachel to his side showing that Rachel was his and he needed to back off.

"I'm sorry Jason, I should of told you earlier but..." Jason put a hand up to stop her.

"Its okay Rachel, as long as you are happy, I'm happy." Jason said smiling even though on the inside her was really hurt. He turned and left, and Richard closed the door.

"You could of been a little nicer about it." Rachel suggested looking at Richard crossing her arms over her chest. Richard just shrugged.

Richard being the adopted son of Bruce Wayne he had a lot of money and owned a lot of cars so when he took Rachel to the University it was in style. He sped through Gorham a in a silver porshe and everyone was looking to see who was driving and none were surprised it was Bruce Wayne's son.

"What time does your class end?" he asked Rachel as she got out of the car.

"12."

"Perfect, Ill pick you up then and we can go get lunch."

"Okay." She smiled and Richard captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Rachel broke away and smiled at him and turned to walk to class. Richard put his hands in his suit pockets and looked down at the street and laughed and shook his head thinking of Rachel.

Please comment and let me know what you think. How do you like the story so far? Should I continue? What would you like to see in further chapters?


	2. Chapter 2

Richard picked Rachel up from the university and drove to a little Bistro. Richard lead Rachel inside putting a hand to the small of her back and she blushed as her boyfriend guided her in. They sat at a table and ordered their food and began small talk. Their small talk was mostly Richard asking Rachel questions about what she had been up too when he was gone in jump city. He was so curious to know what she did with out him, and he was angry at himself for not being there to help her when she struggled in her classes or when she needed a ride home, and when she couldn't pay rent one month, but now he was here and he was going to stay with her no matter what. He was going to be there.

"Richard? Richard!" Rachel said trying to snap him out of his trance.

"Oh what? Sorry I was thinking." he replied.

"About what?"

"About how I missed way too much of your life to go to Jump City." He said looking angry out the window.

"Well you are here now. So just make the most of it." Rachel said. They received their food, and ate in silence.

Once back at the apartment Rachel go to studying and Richard sat on the couch. Rachel turned to him confused.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for you nightly patrol or whatever." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Uhhhh no its only 2 o'clock, so no I don't have to get ready." He smiled at his girlfriend and sat next to her as she did her homework.

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse Red X planned his mission. He was planning on stealing a pearl bracelet. He had to be extra careful with not breaching any alarms fearing he could get caught by Nightwing or someone worse. Running from roof top to roof top Red X jumped his agility getting better and better each jump. He was quick, and strong and cocky. He entered the jewelry store through the back door being careful of lasers and the security cameras.

"Richard stop" Rachel let out a laugh laying on the floor trying to do her homework, but Richard was tickling her.

"Then say you love me." Tickling her more, She tried to escape his grasp but he was too strong.

"No I need to finish my homework."

"Well then I'm not going to stop" he said continuing tickling the small girl in his arms. He loved hearing her laugh and she love seeing him happy, but that suddenly changed when the heard a buzzing sound. Richard's face turned serious, and put Rachel softly back down on the ground as he walked to his communicator. "I have to go." Was all he said the happiness he once had in his face just a few seconds ago disappeared. Rachel nodded understanding he had to go. He went into her room and within a minute he was back out in the living room. The room was silent. Rachel did not face him. She hated it when he left because not only was he risking his life she didn't know if he would come back. He saw the sadness on her face and walked up to her and tilted her chin up to look at him, he kissed her softly and gently.

"I love you." He said and walked toward the window.

"I love you too." She said quietly but just enough for him to hear. She sat on the floor hopelessly sad and sacred. She didn't want to lose Richard, she didn't want him to disappear again not knowing if he ever was going to come back.

Red X had the bracelet in his hand and he grinned. When he climbed to the roof of the jewelry store he was face to face with Nightwing.

"Hand it over X." Nightwing said in a demanding tone. Red X tosses the bracelet in his hand and grinned evilly. he turned quick and sprinted away. They were on a full on chase. Red X was fast but so was Nightwing. The jumped from roof top, slide down ally latter's, hopped fences, then Red X came to a dead end. "Just give up." Nightwing said again a little tired from the chase. Red X saw that and took that as the time to attack. He lunged forward tackling Nightwing to the ground. Nightwing kicked Red X off him and they began exchanging punches and kicks only making contact every so often. They both were breathing heavily and Red X took a another good swing a Nightwing's face and made contact. Nightwing stumbled back and before Red X could land another punch a dark shadow swooped in front of Nightwing. Red X gulped and threw the pearls at the shadow and ran as fast as he could. "I had everything under control!" Richard yelled taking the pearls out of Batman's hands.

"I know." He said rolling his eyes. "You are kind of getting sloppy."

"I need to go."

"Hey Diana and I would love if you and Rachel would come over for dinner on Friday."

"Why did you have to swoop in like that?" Nightwing still angered.

"Because you needed help, even if you don't want to admit it. Now I know you have decided to live a life with Rachel, and I support it but if your going to keep the Nightwing charade up you need to learn how to manage both. If I can do it I know you can." he said putting a hand on Nightwing's shoulder looking down at his son. "I'm proud of you. Now go return the pearls and get back to your girl friend." He nudged Nightwing. Nightwing gave a small smile.

"Ill see you tomorrow for dinner then." He returned the jewels fast and got back to the apartment finding Rachel lying asleep on floor of living room with her homework spread around her. He smiled and picked her carrying her too bed. She stirred a little in his arms.

"How did it go." She grumbled with her eyes still closed. He put her down on the bed and he laid next to her. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. Her eyes went wide as she saw his bloody lip and bruised eye.

"It went well"

"Richard!" She gasped sitting up and tenderly caressed his eye. He smiled and put a hand on top of hers.

"I'm going to be okay Rachel. You go back to sleep." She listened to what he said and laid back down shaking her head. "Ill go put ice on it when you fall asleep." he said already knowing what she was thinking. "My parents want to have diner tomorrow night."

"Okay, that sounds nice. I haven't been to their house since..." Rachel said falling asleep before she could finish.

Red X entered his house own house and took of his uniform and sighed. He took a quick shower, and got dressed to sleep, but before he could there was a knock at the door. He opened it revealing his neighbor.

"Jason I know you work late but can you try to keep it down." His neighbor asked.

"Yeah of course sorry about that." Jason gave his neighbor a kind smile and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rachel we are going to be late." Richard said looking at his girl friend who was running from the bathroom to get ready for dinner with his parents. She ignored him as she hopped up and down putting on her sandals.

"Ready! How do I look?" She said modeling for her boyfriend.

"You look perfect." He replied and pull her close to kiss her, and with that they left the apartment. As they headed down the stairs they bumped into a certain someone.

"Jason?"

"Oh hey Rachel." He said not fully turning to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked while Richard got annoyed with her concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." He turned with a reassuring smile and ran to his room. Rachel looked at him skeptical, but Richard nudged her to go on down the stairs.

Once they arrived at the Wayne mansion they were greeted by Alfred the butler of the house.

"Hello Miss. Roth I am pleased to see you back here again. I remeber when you and Richard would play out in the backyard always seem to make a mess of things." They all laughed at the recollection and walked inside. The mansion was huge with a spiral staircase, and chandeliers. They walked to the dinning room to see Diana and Bruce talking. Richard walked up to Diana and gave her a hug and kiss on the check. She was so happy to seem him, now that he was older he didn't stop by as often so every chance she got, she would make it the best time ever with her adopted son. Richard gave Bruce a hug to and then he turned to see Rachel standing in to doorway. Rachel standing in the door way in her purple floor length summer dress.

"Come over here Rachel, dont be shy. Just cause now you and Richard are dating doesnt mean you have to be shy. I use to change your dipers rember." Diana said coming to Rachel and giving her a big hug. They sat at the table having a nice diner of pasta and salad and talked about Rcahel's school and Richard working at the Wayne enterprises. The diner was perfect to say the least till a buzz sound was heard.

"I'm sorry will you excuse me?" Rachel gave him a sad look, everyone at the table was. Richard was addicted to his work of protecting the city, he had to do it, and couldnt take no for an answer.

"I am sure someone else can handle it Richard." Bruce gave him a stern look.

"No I have to go." He kissed Rachel ontop of her head and she just closed her eyestrying to hide her frustration. She was getting really sick of him leaving. He made his way to Diana.  
"Thanks for the dinner, we will do again next Friday." he said kissing her on the cheeck and walked out of the room with Bruce following behind him.

"Richard this is what I am talking about. When its time like these you need to call someone else. Im sure Wally, Victor, or Garfield, any of them can cover for you." Bruce said. Richard paid no atrention to him. he continused to Bruce's sitting room walked to the clocked and changed the time to the time Bruce's parents died and dissapered down the secret hideout ignoring Bruce.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason entered his apartment and threw his backpack across the living room. The sack hit the wall with a thud and fell to the floor. Even though he hadn't been out as Red X in a while, he felt tense and running into Rachel and Richard outside didn't seem to help. He paced his apartment anxiously. Everything seemed to be crashing down on him at once. His school work was almost never done, his Red X missions had failed miserably, and the thing that irked him the most, he had lost Rachel.

"Ugh!" Jason exclaimed as he pounded his fist to the wall.

One punch wasn't satisfying enough, it was followed a series of punches that bombarded the boards of the wall. Finally, he felt some relief and retrieved his backpack off the floor. He sat on the couch and opened it and stared at the contents. His school work was crumpled at the top of his bag, hiding the white mask beneath it. He suddenly felt the stress rush back to him.

"I guess there's nothing I can do now." he said to himself, discouraged.

Later that night Jason found himself at the pool hall with his friend Wally. Any other night, Jason would have been out as Red X, but Friday nights were always reserved for playing pool with his friends, nonetheless, he kept his Red X suit handy. The sound of the pool balls clashing was always very calming to Jason...

"Dude, are you okay?" Wally asked, snapping Jason out of his trance.

"Yeah. I was just thinking. School gets overwhelming this time in the semester." Jason replied as he walked over to the location of the cue ball on the billiard table.

"You're telling me. At least you have Rachel as a tutor. She's brilliant!"

Jason winced at the sound of Rachel's name. She was never his to begin with, but it still hurt to know she was with Richard.

"Yeah. She's great. Did you know she was with Richard Grayson?" Jason asked his friend.

"I heard something like that.." Wally replied, watching Jason sink his ball with ease. "I'm not surprised, they go way back."

Wally's reply almost made Jason lose it. "He should be on my side." Jason thought to himself. Just by Jason's facial expression, Wally was able to read Jason's thoughts loud and clear.

"But she'd be much better off with someone who was around more." Wally quickly replied, hoping to soften Jason's mood.

Jason smiled, and through the cracks of those white teeth replied, "She would, wouldn't she?" as he shot the eight ball into the corner pocket, signaling the end of the game.

"Great shot!" a voice exclaimed from behind him.

Both Wally and Jason turned to see a nerdy looking guy standing there, pool stick in hand.

"Oh, thanks." Jason replied politely.

"How about a game, you and I, eh?" the short, round, nerd replied. "My name's Gary."

"Sure! I'm Jason and that's my buddy Wally." Jason exclaimed all too quickly. He had a love for showing off his skill, especially to those who were obviously worse than him.

Wally racked up the balls and Jason insisted that his opponent break up the triangle. None of the balls went in. Jason was able to make three of the striped balls in his turn before accidentally scratching the cue ball. Gary was not able to make any balls again. Jason suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Gary, why don't we make things interesting?" he suggested.

"How do you suppose?" Gary replied.

"I bet you twenty dollars that you can't make half of your shots." Jason was setting up his trap.

"Why that seems fair." Gary replied. He turned towards the table and sunk the seven ball into a corner pocket.

Jason was astonished. "There's no way he can make another one.." he thought. But sure enough Gary was able to pocket three more before his turn came to an end. Jason didn't want to lose twenty dollars, but even more was at stake, his reputation. He chalked the top of his pool stick and shot the cue ball, which hit no other balls and aligned a perfect shot for Gary. Jason was becoming frustrated and gripped his pool stick tight. Gary put away two balls, and all that was left was the solid black eight ball. Gary's round body pressed against the pool table as he aimed to shoot. He hit the cue ball, and the eight ball fell with a clunk into the side pocket.

Gary looked up to see a bewildered Jason. Gary pushed his classes to fit the bridge of his nose properly and said, "I believe that's game. Twenty dollars wasn't it?" and smiled.

Jason lost it. "You hustled me!" he yelled, bringing his pool stick down across his knee, snapping it in half. He threw the halves to the floor and stomped towards Gary. What happened next was a blur to both Jason and Gary, but Jason had Gary pinned to the wall and was holding him by the collar. Wally ran towards the fight.

"Hey Jason knock it off!" Wally yelled. "You lost, just give him the cash and lets go."

Jason gave in and set Gary down, grabbed his backpack and calmly handed Gary the twenty and strolled out of the pool hall.

"Hey wait up!" Wally called after Jason. He sprinted toward him and panted when he finally caught up. "Sorry to break up your fight, but you would've hurt that guy pretty bad."

"Yeah. It's okay. I'm parked this way, I'll see you in class Monday." Jason replied calmly.

"Okay dude, I'm proud of you, you could've really messed that poor guy up." Wally said, giving Jason a pat on the back before walking the other direction.

Jason waited until Wally's figure was out of sight to duck into the ally and put on his white mask.

Red X waited several hours on the roof of the pool hall for Gary to come out. Finally, he saw the plump figure exiting the hall. Red X stalked him, hidden by the shadows. Finally, Gary made it to his car, but before he could start it Red X jumped on the hood of the car. Gary's face become ghostly pale and struck by terror.

"Hello!" Red X exclaimed through his mask.

Gary tried to escape his car and take off running down the street, but Red X caught him before he could even open the car door. Soon the two were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Red X smiling while holding Gary by the sleeve.

"Please don't hurt me!" Gary cried when they had finally stopped moving.

"Hand me your wallet." Red X ordered.

Red X couldn't help but laugh as Gary tried to steady his shaking hand long enough to hand Red X his wallet. Suddenly, Red X felt a sharp pain and was pinned to the ground.

"Get out of here!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Red X stood up to see Gary scurrying down the fire escape. He scanned the rooftop for the other voice he had heard. He felt a foot land on his back, and once again, Red X was on the floor, but this time he saw his opponent. It was Nightwing.

"You again." Red X complained.

"Robbing a poor teenager? That's a petty crime for you Red X." Nightwing replied.

All of sorts frustrations were rushing back to Red X, even the one's from his civilian life as Jason. Failure. School. Rachel. He charged at Nightwing and hit him full force. The duo fell, Red X on top. Red X was able to continue his attack, landing a few punches to Nightwing's jaw. Nightwing then kicked him off, but Red X landed on his feet. He picked up a nearby pipe and began to swing at Nightwing. Nightwing was able to dodge a few but finally, took a blow to the head that sent him flying off the rooftop.

"Oh man!" Red X shouted. In all the fights he had been in, he had never hit someone like that. Jason quickly ran to the edge off the roof. His vision was blurred by a mixture of his sweat and his mask, so he pulled the mask off to get a better view. Sure enough, Jason saw Nightwing's motionless body laying on top of a white SUV. Scared of what he had done, Jason put his mask back on and ran away.

Please review and tell what you think of this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Richard paced in the Batcave with a bag of ice to his head. He cursed at himself for letting Red X hit him like that. Batman was right he was getting sloppy. He sighed in chair letting his thoughts drift. He thought of Rachel...

"Oh shit Rachel!" He jumped out of his chair and raced out of the hideout.

Rachel sat in the living room sad and frustrated. She needed to talk to someone so she called Jason and he was over in a heartbeat.

"He is always leaving, and I don't hear for him. I'm scared he wont come back, I'm scared has hurt." Rachel said with tears flooding her cheeks to Jason.

"I'm sorry Rachel, just know I will always be here, always." Jason said grabbing her hand gently and with his free hand he softly wiped the tears away. He looked straight into her violet eyes, and he was hypnotized by her beauty he wanted her, and Richard did not deserve her. He would treat Rachel right and never disappear like Richard always did. Their moment was broken when Richard stormed through the door.

"Where the hell have you been Richard!" She gasped standing up.

"What is he doing here!" He said quickly back.

"I was so worried about you. I called Jason cause I needed someone to talk to." She said coming up trying to stand up to him but here petite size was no match for the 6'4 unmasked hero. She backed away and sat back down on the couch with her hand covering her tear stained face. Richard saw the worry and concerned and comforted her.

"You can leave now." Richard glared at Jason. Jason looked at Rachel and she nodded at him to leave.

"Just remember Rachel. I will always be there for you." Richard rolled his eyes and slammed the door behind Jason.

"Jason really? Of all people, you call Jason." Richard said. "And what was with all that I will always be there for you crap." Richard said babbling on.

"Stop! Please don't make this about Jason because this is about you. You cant do that anymore. You cant do this to me anymore." Richard looked at her confused. "You cant leave and not tell me, I had no idea if you were okay or not. I already have to deal with you leaving in the middle of the night not knowing you if you are going to come back. I just cant handle it." Richard realized what he was doing to her.

"I'm sorry Rachel. It wont happen again. I will do my nightly patrols and come back no more disappearing." He said knowing that's what she wanted to hear. She was tired of him leaving her with out a trance, not knowing if he will ever come back. He pulled her close to him bring her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head, and they just sat there for a couple of minutes and he whispered to her, "I will always be there for you. always. not him." Rachel was going to speak up but she just listened to her jealous boy friend and stayed in his arms.

Three weeks had past and the weeks couldn't be more perfect for the couple. Richard would still go out every night, but he would always come back. He even started cooking dinner for Rachel before he left. Richard would watch the news while Rachel did her homework, and the couple even started to go out more. One Saturday, Rachel and Richard spent the entire day together at the Gotham City Zoo. They continued their dinners at the Wayne mansion every Friday, and no one left early.

"Richard slow down!" Rachel called behind him. They were at the boardwalk having a fun date. Richard turned to see his girlfriend lagging behind him. He ran toward her and picked her and swung her over his shoulder. She let out a laugh and bent her down to his face and kissed him upside down. People eyed the perfect couple a pair of those eyes belonged to Jason and his friend, Wally, who saw them from a distance playing the basketball shoot out game. Richard made his way to the Ferris wheel and put Rachel down when they got in line. He looked down at her knowing she didn't want to go. "I am not going on this rickety ride."

"Yes, you are." Richard grinned, the line went fast and before she knew it they were in the front. "Are you scared?"

"No!" She said grabbbing his hand and pulling him into the next open seat. Once they sat down in their seat and the latch pulled down on top of them Rachel gulped and scooted closer to him.

"There's no reason to be scared." Richard said securing his arm around her. They sat and looked at all the lights around them, the people looked so small from above and they saw the ocean waves. Once they got to the top and the ride stopped Rachel panicked. She turned to see Richard laughing at her and she punched him on the shoulder, but Richard caught her arm just in time before she made contact and pulled her in close and kissed her. Their kiss was long and passionate, and Richard smiled against her lips. The ride shook and the both pulled away. Richard looked at Rachel who was blushing and her lips were swollen. She looked away from his stare and he tilted her chin up and gave her another kiss he soon began planting kisses from her lips to her to her chin to her neck and she let out a small giggle and pushed Richard off her lightly but he was to strong.

"Richard not now."

"Fine then we will finish this later." he said with a wink. They got off the ferris wheel and put a hand to her back and led her to the carnival games. "I'm going to win you a prize." Rachel rolled her eyes as she watched her boyfriend fork over a five dollar bill to the vendor of the ski-ball game. Rachel watched her boy friend fail at the game over and over again. Richard kept giving the vendor five dollars.

"Richard you don't have to spend that much to get me a prize." she said.

"I'm going to win this time." he said with determination in his eyes. That turned Richard finnaly won Rachel a prize. He got her a unicorn.

"I told you I would win you a prize." She rolled her eyes, but she held her unicorn tightly to her body.

Back at the apartment, Richard unlocked the door and swung Rachel into the empty room.

"Richard, let's just go to bed I'm very tired." Rachel complained, eyes half closed. At first Richard seemed disappointed.

"My surprise can wait until tomorrow." he decided in his mind. Richard pulled the blankets off the bed and tucked Rachel in, kissing her on the forehead. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before turning on his side and falling asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Richard awoke to the smell of pancakes, bacon and coffee. He walked to the kitchen to see his beautiful girlfriend in just his t-shirt making him breakfast. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. When Rachel spotted him she smiled at him and gave him a plate. He took the plate and set in on the counter. He walked back to the kitchen and turned her around from the stove so that she was facing him. He place his forehead on his.

"I didn't get a good morning kiss." Richard complained and captured Rachel's lips in a kiss. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her tighter to him. He wanted her so badly, and he needed her. Rachel kept him sane. Richard planted small kisses on her neck. "You are the love of my life, no one else can make me feel like this." He whispered into her ear while pulling something out of his pocket. Rachel opened her eyes wide when she felt something slip on to her finger. Her eyes opened straight to Richard staring at her intently. His eyes were full of so many different emotions. Rachel finally looked at the ring. It was a beautiful silver ring that fit her finger perfectly. She looked back to him then to the ring. "Its just a promise ring." He said to her, and the door bell rang before he could say anymore.

"We will talk about this later." She shifted uncomfortably out of his grasp. He turned to see her walk away and put on some shorts before she opened the door. Richard was slightly disappointed with the expression Rachel got when he gave her the ring. He thought she would jump for joy, but she didn't.

"Hey Rae I thought we could work on our project today." Jason said when Rachel opened the door. Rachel could feel the anger radiate off of Richard behind her.

"Ummm I am kind of in the middle of something right now Jason. Can you come back later." Rachel said trying to close the door but Jason put his hand out to stop it from closing.

"Is that a ring on your finger?" Jason said squinting at her hand, not remembering a ring on her finger yesterday at the boardwalk.

"Its just a promise ring, Jason." She grumbled not wanting Richard to hear what she just said as she put her hand behind her back.

"A promise ring? What are your promising Rachel?" Rachel didn't know what to say anymore and Richard came up to the door. "Of course its you Grayson. You don't deserve her, she deserves better."

"What? She deserves someone like you." Richard crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah she does actually." Richard rolled his eyes, and tried to slam the door, but Jason stopped him. "I'll be back around four so we can work on our project Rae." Jason said and glaring at Richard. When the door was finally closed there was silence between the couple.

"You guys are working on a project together?" Richard said breaking the silence. Rachel groaned and began walking away from Richard but he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "He called you Rae." Richard said not pleased at all.

"Richard please don't do this, not right now. Lets juts have our nice breakfast please."

"No Rachel. First you have nothing to say about the ring, then I have to find out you are doing a project with Jason of all people, who now calls you Rae. I don't even call you Rae!" Richard explained.

"I love the ring, it was just that... are we moving to fast? Can Nightwing be with just plain old Rachel."

"We can move as fast or as slow as you want. And you are not plain old Rachel to me. You are the young, beautiful, smart, fun, silly and sarcastic woman that I have fallen in love with. I want to spend the rest of my life you. We have been friends forever, and I cant remember a single moment in time when I didn't love you. You make me sane, and you are what keeps me strong when I am fighting criminals at night."

"I love you too Richard." She said hugging him tightly and standing on her tippy toes trying to kiss him. "And you promise to stick with just the nightly patrols, no more three day missions where I don't hear from you."

"No more of that." He said kissing the top of her forehead.

"So this is just a promise ring?"

"Yes this is a sign of my love to you and that one day I hope we can make a decision to consider..." Richard gulped afraid to say the word.

"Marriage." Rachel finished for him, and he nodded. "I would love to consider that decision." She said kissing his cheek and took his hand and lead him to his now cold breakfast.

"So Jason is your partner for some project, huh?" Richard said while chewing on a pancake.

"Stop." Rachel said sipping her tea.

"Whatever, but I swear if he makes one move on you I will..."

"Got it." Rachel said cutting Richard off before he could finish his threat, not wanting to know what he was going to saw next.

"Love you babe." He said as he watched her carefully smile down at her ring.

"Love you too." She replied eating her food and admiring her ring till she heard a buzzing sound and Richard got up and left their dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason sat in his lecture, drowning out the sound of his professor with music while scrolling through Gotham's news page on his phone. One article really struck his interest. "Ruby Red: World Famous Jewel Comes to Gotham!" the title read.

"I'll save this for later." Jason thought and he emailed himself the link to the article. The people around him started moving and packing up their stuff. Jason pulled out his earphones and began to pack up his stuff like the rest of his peers.

"Don't forget to come and check the list to see who your partner for the final assignment will be!" the professor called to his class. Jason stayed in his seat as the rest of the class wildly approached the front of the lecture hall too look at the paper taped to the chalkboard. It took a few minutes for people to start clearing out, that's when Jason decided to approach the list. Before he could make it two rows closer to the chalkboard, he heard his name called.

"Jason!" the voice said and Jason turned to his left to face the voice that called him. There stood Rachel in a black cardigan, jeans, and combat boots.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" Jason asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Nothing really, but it looks like we'll be working together for our final project!" She replied smiling.

Her smile was infectious. Jason couldn't help but smiling himself when he replied, "Oh really, that's awesome!" Jason tried his hardest not to blush. He realized his reply sounded way too eager and now he was embarrassed.

"Yeah! Feel free to come over whenever to work on it. We have a little over six weeks to work on it, so don't stress to get it done too early." She replied with that smile again.

"Yeah for sure. I'll text you." Jason replied in a cool tone.

"Well I'll see you later, I have plans with Richard now." She replied awkwardly, and turned to leave before Jason could even say his goodbye.

After Rachel left Jason in that lecture hall for Richard, Jason tried to put her out of his mind. He went out as Red X every night for the next three weeks, but didn't really decide on doing anything he liked. He had thought about robbing the Gotham City Natural History Museum for the Ruby Red, a gem he had read about weeks before, but he never actually lke robbing anyone, or anything for that matter. He just sat on high rooftops, looking out into the city.

It killed Jason to have to pass Rachel's apartment everyday. Some days he'd pass to hear the happy couple laughing from the inside, almost like they were mocking him. On days like this Jason would immediately put on the Red X uniform and leave them behind. Wally began to worry about Jason, and Jason received a call from him one Saturday.

"Hey dude, where are you?" Wally voice came threw the phone. "We haven't hung out in weeks."

"Sorry man, I've been pretty busy. What're you doing today?" Jason said, folding up his Red X costume and placing it in a box that fit under his bed.

"Not a thing." Wally replied. There was a short amount of awkward silence, but Wally had broken it and asked, "Do you want to go over to the boardwalk?"

Jason thought for a second, he really didn't want to, but he didn't really want to leave his friend hanging again. "Sure let's go. I'll come pick you up since you're on my way."

"Okay Jason, see ya soon." Wally said, and then he heard a click, which signaled the end of the call. Jason grabbed his car keys. As he made his way down to the lobby of the building, he passed Rachel's apartment. He was happy that he could hear nothing inside.

Jason turned his car on and drive over to Wally's. Wally was sitting outside talking to the kid who lived across the street. Wally Pointed to Jason, and the child smiled and waved to him. Jason smiled back and signaled Wally to come over. Wally patted the kid on the head, and the kid walked back to his own home as Wally made his way to the car. Soon enough, the two were at the boardwalk. The sound of arcade games and rides filled the air. And of course, being men, Jason and Wally wanted to eat the second they got there. Jason got a funnel cake and Wally got a snow cone.

"Hey dude, lets go shoot hoops. We used to love that game when we were younger, and if I'm not mistaken, I specifically remember winning giant stuffed animals is a way to win ladies." Wally suggested with a sinful wink.

This made Jason laugh. "Haha, okay. But from what I remember, you couldn't make a single shot." The two laughed walking towards the game.

After two games, Jason had won three giant stuffed animals and Wally had come up empty handed.

"Jason, you have got to let me have one of those. Look over there." Wally grabbed Jason's body and turned him to face a beautiful brunette.

"I admire your choice in women." Jason replied, handing him an oversized pig stuffed animal with a huge grin.

"Thanks Jason." His buddy called over his shoulder as he made his way towards the girl.

Wally struck out, but he insisted the girl keep the animal. He walked back, head hung low. Jason was cracking up. His laugh filled the air, and he heard a familiar laugh mixing with his own. He turned around a couple times, and finally located the laugh. It was Rachel. And she of course, was swung over the shoulder of Richard, who gave her a lengthy kiss. Jason's fists clenched.

"Let's get out of here." Wally said discouraged. He then looked up to see Jason staring at Rachel and Richard. "Alright tough guy, let's go." Wally said tugging on Jason's arm. Jason gave in and walked back to the car with his friend.

"I'd invite you in, but I have Garfield coming over to work on Marsh's final project. You need to work with Rachel don't you?" Wally said exiting the car.

"Yeah, I'll go over tomorrow. Obviously, she's not home now." Jason replied.

"Don't let it get to you Jason." Wally said with a weak smile and closed the door to head to his apartment.

The next morning Jason woke up relatively early. He decided to shower and by the time he was ready it was nine-thirty. He waited another thirty minutes, then headed downstairs to Rachel's apartment. He listened from outside but heard no voices and assumed it was safe to knock He knocked once in his usual pattern, but Rachel didn't come to the door. He knocked once more and heard the familiar sound of the lock moving. The first thing he had seen, was a ring on Rachel's finger. Everything after that was an angry blur. That ring wasn't there yesterday, was it? He tried to think back, but angry words left his mouth.

"Remember, I'll always be there for you." Jason said to Rachel before leaving her apartment. The second the door closed, he slammed his fist into the wall.

Jason angrily ran up the stairs, flung his door open and grabbed his Red X suit from under his bed. Tonight the Ruby Red was being moved from Gotham City Natural History Museum, and he wanted it.

please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Richard stormed into the apartment angry from losing another fight with Red X. Red X once again ousted Nightwing and this time he got away with a red ruby. He went in to the living room seeing Rachel on the floor with her books scattered all over. He sat in a chair a huffed.

"Is everything alright."

"Yes everything is alright everything is just fucking peachy Rachel." Richard spat realizing he was out of line. Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Just cause you are having a bad day doesn't mean you get to take it out on me Richard." Rachel spat back about to leave to the bedroom not wanting to deal with. Richard but he followed her and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It's just Red X got away again and..." Rachel looked at him strangely when he didn't finish. "Where's your ring?" he asked getting angry again dropping his hand and crossing his arms.

"I was doing the dishes." Rachel stuttered, and Richard looked at the kitchen to see an untouched pile of dirty plates.

"Did you really just lie to me?"

"I'm sorry Jason was here for the project and..."

"Jason was here!" Richard interrupted her. He was pacing angrily brushing his hands through his hair. "Just cause I am gone and Jason's here you take off the ring? I don't get it."

"He was mad and..."

"So!" Richard said. He punched the wall and Rachel backed away from him. He turned and looked at her. She saw the anger and frustration on his face. She knew she shouldn't of taken off the ring, and she should of been more comforting to Richard especially after losing to Red X again, but he was gone. He was always gone, and she hated that. Richard could see Rachel on the verge of tears, but he was to mad to see it.

"I'm leaving." He turned away quickly. "Ill see you tomorrow for dinner at my parents house." He said with a loud slam of the door that made Rachel jump. Once he was out the door Rachel sunk to the floor and began sobbing. She didn't know what to do, she messed up but so did Richard. Their relationship was complicated living two different lives and trying to make it work wasn't working, not anymore. Rachel had no one to call not that late at night so she did only one thing she knew she would to get help.

"Hello?"

"Jason... I need you." Rachel said in between sobs.

"Ill be right there." Jason was soon at Rachel's door.

"He is just always gone. He leaves for business all the time, and it just feels like in not even in a relationship sometimes." Rachel said sniffling as Jason rubbed her back.

"Maybe you should tell him."

"I have. I have told him I don't like him leaving."

"You don't deserve this Rachel. You deserve someone who will always be there... like me." He said the last part quietly but just enough for Rachel to hear.

"I know but we have known each others as kids and there was always something there."

"Your not kids anymore Rachel." Jason said lifting Rachel's chin so they made eye contact. Jason wanted to make his move right then and there but he knew he couldn't and shouldn't. Not then. Not yet. Rachel looked away quickly feeling an emotion she didn't like inside her. She got up from the couch wiping some tears away with her arm.

"I'm going to go to bed. Your welcome to stay the night...if you want." Rachel added quickly.

"Sure I will stay and keep you company." Jason said with a smile gracing his lips.

Rachel slept in her and Richard's room and Jason slept on the couch. Jason took this chance to make Rachel's day tomorrow as best as possible and to make her forget Richard and that he was the one for her. While Jason thought of breakfast, flowers, and other romantic ides to impress Rachel who was sleeping restlessly. In her head the fight with her and Richard just replayed over and over in her head, hearing the slamming of the door. She wanted to forget the fight, but her mind would always drift back to it unless she thought of Jason. She knew this was a dangerous thought and she shouldn't be thinking about Jason but she did. She thought about how he was always there, and he made sense, but she loved Richard not Jason. Then soon Rachel found her self repeating a mantra of Richard not Jason. Rachel didn't sleep much that night.

In the morning Rachel got up from her sleepless night to the smell of a delicious breakfast. She walked into the kitchen seeing Jason cooking waffles. She smiled at him and looked at the floor blushing a little. Rachel realized when she looked down the she still wasn't wearing her ring. She bit lip trying to hold back tears thinking of Richard, and how she just let her neighbor that Richard hated and who was quite attractive spend the night and cook her breakfast. Rachel turned around not wanting to face Jason and put a hand to her head getting a headache. Jason snaked his arms around her waist and turned her around.

"Just forget about him, and this whole situation."

"Jason I cant." She said trying to get out of his grasp her cheeks turning red and tears were about to come down her cheek.

"Yes you can. Just one day. Just give me one day Rachel." Rachel looked at him and saw in his eyes that he wanted this, and Rachel caved and nodded. She sat at the table and let Jason bring her breakfast. They ate together, laughed together, did homework together, they did more bonding in the apartment together then Rachel and Richard ever did. When it was about six o'clock the phone rang.

"Hello?" Rachel answered.

"Where the hell are you?" Richard spat.

"I'm at the apartment." Rachel said turning around looking at Jason not wanting to tell Richard who she was with.

"We have diner with my parents right now Rachel, remember." Richard said getting irritated.

"Oh yes... I will be right there." Rachel said and hung up. She turned and looked at Jason.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I'm suppose to be having diner with Richard's parents right now." Rachel said scurrying around the apartment. She went to her room and got dress up wearing a black floor length skirt with an army green tank top, and with her promise ring on.

"I'll drive you." Jason said.

"No I cant let you do that. Richard would be pissed at me, which he already is." Rachel said frustrated grabbing her things sand stuffing into her purse.  
"Well I am not going to let you walk or take a taxi, and I don't care what Richard thinks." Jason said pulling Rachel to his side so she would pay attention.

"I care what Richard thinks." Rachel said not making eye contact and fiddling with her ring.

"Nice ring." Jason rolled his eyes and let Rachel go. "Come on. I'm driving you am I'm not taking no for an answer." The car ride was silent. Rachel looked out the window and fiddled with her ring the whole time. "Do you love him?" Jason asked suddenly.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"Do you love him? Richard." Jason asked.

"Jason why are you asking me that?"  
"Just answer the question Rachel. Please I need to know."

"Yes I do love him." Jason nodded at her answer, mad at the response he got. "What about me?"

"Jason please don't make me do this."

"Come on Rachel I know you have some feelings towards me."

"No I don't." Rachel said calmly regretting getting in the car with him.

"Be honest!"

"No I don't!" Rachel said loudly tears coming down her cheeks knowing she was lying to Jason and herself. Jason got the answered he needed and wanted. She loved Richard, but she loved Jason too.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel and Jason finally arrived at the Wayne mansion after their long awkward car ride. Rachel stepped out of the car still mad at herself and Jason. Her eyes were watery and her cheeks were flushed red.

"Rachel I didn't mean to hurt you or for you to be mad at me." He said pulling her to his side so they can talk.

"Please don't touch me right now." She said pulling away eagerly. Jason sped walked up to her.

"Sometimes what we want isn't best for us."

"Excuse me?" She said turning around pissed. Jason smirked finally getting Rachel to look and speak to him. Rachel stomped up to Jason, "What are you trying to say."

"I'm trying to say is that Richard isn't good for you." Rachel raised her hand to slap Jason but he caught her wrist and smiled. "What are you saying that you are?" Rachel said raised her other hand to try and slap him again but he caught her wrist again. "Agh I hate you!" She said trying to pull her wrist away.

"No you don't." He smirked. "You love me." He said leaning down whispering in her ear. and Rachel's eyes got wide, and Jason finally let go of her.

"You shut up. You shut up right now. Oh my gosh I cant believe you right now." Rachel said brushing her hands through her long violet hair. "I have to get to dinner." She said walking away but Jason trailed behind her. "What do you think your doing." Rachel said ringing the doorbell.

"I'm walking you to the door." He said leaning down whispering in her ear again, and Rachel pushed him away just in time for Bruce to open the door.

"Hey Rachel I'm glad you made it. Who's your friend?"

"My friend was just leaving." Rachel answered.

"Oh no he drove you all this way he should at least stay for dinner." Bruce said leading them inside. They got to the dining room and when Richard and Jason made eye contact it was like world war three was happening and Rachel was in the middle. Everyone was seated and ready to eat, but the boys were still having their stare down.

"Boys why don't you have a seat, so we can start eating." Diana suggested. Richard sat by Rachel and Jason sat across from Rachel wanting to sit next to her. The diner was awkward to say the least. Things were quiet till Bruce finally spoke up.

"Richard may I speak with you for a minute?" Bruce and Richard walked out of the room.

"I think I'm going to go." Jason said standing up to leave.

"I'll walk you out." Rachel said leaving Diana at the table alone. Rachel walked Jason to the door but before he could leave he quickly turned around and kissed her on the lips. He tried to make it as long and passionate as possible but Rachel didn't let that happen. Rachel pushed Jason off of her. "Jason." She breathlessly said putting a hand to her lips feeling where he left his kiss. Her eyes became watery again as she looked at him. "How could you." Rachel said quietly. Footsteps rushed behind Rachel, they belonged to Richard, and he was furious.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Richard yelled pushing Jason hard. "Do you hear me! Don't you ever touch her!" Richard said pointing a finger at him. "In fact just stay away!" Richard said slamming the door.

"That's going to be kind of hard cause she loves me too." Jason said smirking behind the closed door going back to his car.

Back at the Wayne mansion.

"Rachel?" Richard asked turning from the door he just slammed.

"I didn't kiss him! I swear!" Rachel said defending herself. Richard pulled her into a hug and she just cried into his t shirt.

"I know Rachel I know" he said hugging her tightly never wanting to let go.

"I Love you. And only you." Rachel said sniffling. Richard was taken back by that it. It was random and came out of nowhere. He wondered if Jason said anything to her. Or maybe that kiss got to Rachel, or maybe even Rachel had feelings for Jason. Richard didn't know what to think.

The car ride was silent, after the disaster of a diner they had.

"Are you mad at me?" Rachel asked quietly in the car.

"No of course not." Richard answered holding Rachel's hand.

"Well you are going to be." Rachel said pulling her hand away. Richard glanced at the troubled girl but tried to pay attention to the road. He was concerned and worried. "Jason spent the night last night." Rachel said fast closing her eyes.

"He did what!" Richard yelled pulling the car over abruptly.

"We were fighting, and you left and I had no one else to go to." Rachel exclaimed.

"You had no one else to go to! Rachel are you kidding me, you know I hate that guy! You couldn't of had gone to anyone else!" He said furious. "Did you guys..." He said gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"No Richard no! Never! I would never do that to you!" Rachel said "He slept on the couch. Nothing happen." She said. Richard breathed a little easier now, but he was still angry.

"You know he loves you right?" Richard said calmly and Rachel just nodded. "Then will you just stay away from him." Richard said more of a statement then a question. Rachel opened her mouth to protest but Richard interrupted, "Please." And Rachel was silent, she just gave a nod. When they finally got to the apartment Richard entered seeing the mess of blankets and pillows from Jason sleeping on the couch, and the breakfast they had together this morning in the kitchen. Rachel could see Richard getting angry again.

"I'm going to clean this up tonight." Rachel said quietly with her head down.

"Hmph" Richard said and went to the bedroom. Rachel quietly took her time picking up the blankets and pillows, then she went and cleaned up the kitchen. When Rachel was done she headed to her bedroom to see Richard putting all her stuff in a suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

"We are leaving. I have an apartment across town, we will live there till..."

"Till what Richard?"

"Till I don't know Rachel! I'm so ready to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you but then here we are having the biggest fight of our lives right now. We were so happy till him." Richard said sighing and sitting on the bed looking at Rachel with pleading eyes.

"You were happy." Rachel replied.

"What?" He said offended.

"You were happy. I was the one left in the middle of the night alone not knowing where you were going or if you were going to come back." Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel."

"No, I love you Richard but I cant do this anymore." Rachel said tears streaming down her face for the third time today, she was surprised she still had tears left. She took her promise ring off and set it next to Richard. "You go. You go to your apartment across today, and I will be here." Rachel said trying to stop crying. Richard was furious now. He realized this was his fault. If he would of just stop going out as Nightwing and just lived a nice normal life with Rachel they wouldn't be having these problems right now. Richard grabbed the ring that was next to him and stuffed it in his pocket and walked past Rachel. Rachel trailed behind him to see what he was going to do. Richard stood in front of the door for a couple of seconds and then finally opened the door and left without saying a word. Richard walked down the apartment stairs. Before getting in his car he took out the ring one more time and just stared at it for a couple of seconds. He looked up to see someone getting out of their car, and it was Jason. Richard thought he should of already been home, since he did leave the mansion hours ago. Richard wondered where he was for a quick second and stuffed the ring back in his pocket. Jason saw the ring and smiled and laugh.

"She finally realized that your not good enough for her...finally." Jason said walking toward Richard. "Now she's mine Grayson." Jason said continuing walking past Richard now, but there was no way in hell Richard would let anyone else have Rachel especially Jason.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason smiled, grasping the ruby in his hand. Getting away with the Ruby Red was easier than he had expected. However, the ruby did not come free. Red X had run into Nightwing that night and of course, there was a squabble. "Nothing that I couldn't handle." Jason said quietly to himself, smiling at the memory. As Red X was making his getaway that fateful night, he was knocked to the ground by a familiar body. "Is that for your girlfriend?" Nightwing smirked at him. Jason, still mad over the argument he had just had with Rachel, grabbed the nearest piece of art and threw it at Nightwing. Luckily, it was a large vase that sent Nightwing against the wall. Red X took this opportunity to continue his art rampage, shattering numerous vases and sculptures against Nightwings body. He kicked his motionless body many times before getting on top of him, holding him down by his neck. "Is girlfriend a touchy question?" Nightwing said smiling choking against Red X's hand. Nightwing smiled to mock Red X. It was obvious that the two were both in pain. Nightwing's physically, and Jason's emotionally. Jason balled his fist and gave Nightwing a blow to the nose, shattering the bones, then got up and left. Ruby in hand. The ruby glowed in the dark room. Jason set the ruby on his chest and looked at it as Rachel slept in the next room. He felt as though he was finally getting his chance with her and that everything was looking up. He had a successful Red X mission, and was finally getting somewhere with Rachel. He decided then and there that the ruby was for Rachel. Nightwing had given him the idea, and he liked it. Jason got up from lying on Rachel's couch and tucked the ruby into his pocket. He searched Rachel's cupboards for ingredients for an amazing breakfast, searching for recipes on the Internet from his phone. Next, he walked to Al's jeweler down the block and handed Al the Ruby Red and instructed him to cut the ruby and make a necklace, ring, and bracelet set. . Jason sold Al all his stolen jewelry and gems, so the two made small talk about business and Al's family before Jason left the shop. Next, Jason walked down to the flower shop across the street and picked up some hydrangeas at the florist's suggestion. "Face it, what do I know about flowers?" Jason said jokingly, handing the florist a twenty. "They'll make her very happy!" the florist replied back with a smile. Jason walked back to the apartment. The sun was shining. Birds were chirping. When he got back, he started on breakfast. Soon, Rachel was awake. She was still upset about yesterday, but Jason was able to convince her to forget about it. They spent the entire day together, and Jason felt closer to Rachel than he had ever felt to anyone before. If possible, he had fallen more in love with her. No matter what they did, they had fun and shared laughs. Everything was perfect. And the day continued to be perfect until, a phone call. "What's wrong?" Jason asked Rachel, as soon as she got off the phone. He was worried. "I'm suppose to be having dinner with Richard's parents right now." This upset Jason, but he was convinced Rachel felt something for him now, and had faith she would chose him in the near future. "I'll drive you." Jason offered. Upon arriving to Wayne Manor, was surprised to find Bruce Wayne himself inviting Jason inside for dinner. As soon as he walked through the door he caught brutal eye contact with Richard. Richard's charcoal eyes were piercing, but Jason never let up his stare. Jason examined Richard's hard face. Something had caught his eye. A dent in the bridge of his nose indicating that it had recently been broken. Jason thought long and hard about how just a few nights ago had broken Nightwing's nose, in almost, if not exactly the same spot. "Richard, may I Speak to you?" Bruce spoke up, disrupting Jason's train of thought. After the two left, Jason excused himself. He heard Rachel talking to him, but wasn't listening to her words. All he could think about was mustering up enough courage to put his lips on hers. "Are you listening?" Rachel asked. Jason turned around quickly and tilted his face to match Rachel's. Sparks flew, and Jason knew it. Rachel's eyes flew open and became instantly watery. "How could you?" Richard rushed over to cause a scene, but Jason felt like a million dollars, his heart had won the lottery. The way they kissed, he knew Rachel had feeling for him too. "Just stay away!" Richard yelled. "That's going to be hard because she loves me too!" Jason bragged, he knew he shouldn't, but it felt good having something going his way for once. The door slammed behind him. "I'm on to you Grayson." Jason mumbled under his breath as Wayne Manor disappeared behind him. Some of Jason wanted to let it go, but had he just found out the secret identity of his archenemy? And if he had, how could he use this knowledge against him? He smiled at the possibility that if Richard was Nightwing, every punch that he had used against Nightwing also hurt Richard Grayson. Would this information help him with Rachel? Or did she already know? Is that why he's always gone? "He's probably not Nightwing." Jason finally concluded, there was no way billionaire prodigy like Richard Grayson could be a vigilante like Nightwing . With that, Jason called up Wally to see if he wanted to make plans. Later that night, Richard was leaving Rachel's apartment when he saw Jason walking towards the building's door, laughing. "She finally realized that you weren't good enough for her, finally." Jason laughed at him. "She's mine now Grayson." Richard spat angrily in his direction and got into his car. His heart stopped when he saw a note fastened to his steering wheel. "I know who you are, Nightwing." The car's engine turned over and with speed unknown to man, Richard sped off the street into the parking lot of the nearest liquor store. Please review :) 


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel sat in her bedroom depressed from her and Richards huge fight. She stared at the wall with a blank expression, when the phone rang it scared her.

"Hello?"

"Rachel? It's Bruce. Is Richard there?"

"No... we got in a fight."

"I see.." Bruce said feeling bad for Rachel. "Well he went out on a mission and he hasn't come back to report his findings to me. I'm a little worried he was very angry and distressed when he left for the mission."

"Ill find him." Rachel said hanging up the phone not needing to hear anymore. Rachel got up out of her bed and quickly put on shoes and a jacket. Heading out in Gotham was a horrible and very unsafe to be but she had to find Richard. She tried to stay were there were some people, if Rachel went to a place where there were no crowds she could get mugged or worse. Bruce was calling Rachel for help, that meant Batman couldn't find him it was all up to her now. Where would Batman not look to find Richard she thought. Rachel gasped as she remembered a place where her and Richard always played as kids. Rachel headed to the park near the Wayne mansion. She was scared to say the least it was dark and there was no one around. Suddenly Rachel heard crying. She turned to see a dark figure sitting on a slide. She noticed the blue Nightwing logo on the figure and she knew it was Richard. She ran to him and encased him in a hug.

"Richard. I was so worried about you."

"Why, you don't love me." He said.  
"Yes I do love you... Have you been drinking?" She said smelling the alcohol on his breath.

"What are you doing here Rachel." He said slurring his words slightly.

"I came to get you." She said quietly, holding his hands pulling him up from the slide. "Come on, lets go home." She said pulling him harder but he wouldn't budge.

"I cant."

"Why Richard why?" Rachel said frustrated. "Why did you get drunk and go out as Nightwing to just come here!"  
"I don't know Rachel! I don't know. Maybe its cause I lost you. With you I have nothing."

"Then why do you always leave me." She said.

"Because it is my job, I have to, but what gets me through it is knowing that you will be there when I get back. But now that were... I don't know what we are..." Rachel was sitting next to him on the slide now just listening to him. She saw his hand in a fist and tired to get him to unclench it . She looked at him and he finally looked up off the ground to look at her. He kissed her on the lips softly. He opened his hand to reveal the ring. Rachel put the ring on her finger.

"Come on lets go." Rachel said leading him to the mansion with no idea of the pair of eyes staring at them. Alfred let them in and Richard went straight to the bat cave and changed from his Nightwing uniform to regular clothes. By this time Richard was all sobered up with coffee in his system. Rachel sat in the living room. He stared at her from the hallway. Richard could never be mad at her or even stay mad at her, he loved her. She looked so sad and small at the moment. He came and sat by her. It was slightly awkward but Richard knew she belonged with him and she knew the same.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. The ring I mean." Richard said interrupting the silence in the room.

"I want to. I should of never taken it off." Rachel replied her head down not wanting to see Richard's face just yet. "Can we just forget everything. I want to forget everything. the fight. Jason. I just want you to stay with me." Rachel said finally looking at him. "Just stay with me Richard." Rachel repeated moving closer to Richard. Richard helped Rachel with her movement by putting his hands on her hips and pulling her on top of him. Before they knew it they were making out on the couch. Rachel pulled away catching her breath. Their breathing was heavy.

"Are you done?" Richard said raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet." Rachel said leaning down kissing him again. Richard moved his hands all over Rachel's body. He missed this. He missed her body being so close to him. He just flat out missed her. She was right he needed to be home more. Richard began planting kisses down her neck. She let out a slight moan and Richard smiled. He picked up Rachel with his strong arms and she wrapped her legs around his wait and her hands messed with his hair. Richard carried Rachel to his bedroom in the Wayne Mansion. He dropped her down on the bed. "Where is everyone?" She asked breathlessly.

"Bruce and Diana went on a business trip together and I gave Alfred the night off." Richard smirked laying on top of Rachel but was careful not to crush her. Richard began kissing Rachel again slipping off her shirt and then unzipped her pants. She laid there on his bed in just her bra and lace panties for now. Richard trailed the kisses all over her body now making her squirm, moan, and his favorite was when he got her to say his name breathlessly. "I love you Rachel." Richard said before he could make another move to remove what was left covering Rachel.

"I love you to Richard." Rachel said, and that was all Richard needed to hear before he claimed his women and the night was history.


End file.
